Apologize
by Merciless Ruby
Summary: HitsuHina One-Shot. Hating herself for the damages she’s caused in his life, Momo gets on her knees and asks for Toushiro’s forgiveness. HitsuHina. Please R


_**Apologize  
Summary- Hating herself for the damages she's caused in his life, Momo gets on her knees and asks for Toushiro's forgiveness.**_

_**I do not own Bleach**_

* * *

Everything was her fault. Because of her foolish acts, Renji, Matsumoto, Kira, Hisagi, and others don't trust her anymore. Actually, almost no one wants to be around her. A week after waking up from coma, Unohana-taichou had recommended her to take a stroll around Seireitei until she feels comfortable with the changes Soul Society is doing for the up-coming war.

Momo had agreed to the recommendation; however, on her first stroll around Seireitei, she found it very difficult. Shinigamis would nosily turn their heads towards her and immediately recognize her as the crazy lieutenant that fell in love with the traitorous Aizen. She would try to hide her tears of humiliation away and continue her scroll, but no one was getting off her back with the subject.

The chatting shinigamis would even talk aloud around her purposely so she felt more ashamed about her actions. Momo knew that she wasn't going to get any better with the rumors going around about some predicting that she was going to betray Seireitei like Aizen did and run off with the ex-fifth division captain.

Those rumors were certainly false. Momo knew that her ex-captain used her to get away with his schemes after the rumor spread across soul society. Like everyone else, she thought she loved him. She thought he was her God, and that he was the only she had to take orders.

However, fooled she had been like many others. She hurt all of her friends because of her foolishness, and she understood the reason why they didn't want to be around her. Nevertheless, there is one person she utterly regretted betraying.

She cried every time when she would think about him and when she raised Tobiume to him. How can she be so stupid? How can she even _think about _hurting the number one person that was there with her from day one? What was going on with her mind when she did that?

Momo asked herself that it question all the time, and knew the answer. She was blind by the letter Aizen had left her. Again, she thought that Aizen was the best; but how can she follow his commands when Toushiro _is _her _best friend_. Momo had been so frustrated that she had the urge to suicide herself; however, the thought of getting better, apologizing, and doing the right things made her stop.

It was has been almost two months since she has woken up from coma, and each night as they went by fast, she thought about apologizing to Toushiro and getting stronger for her own sake.

She wasn't sure yet how he was going to reply. Maybe he would say _"Baka, forget about it." _On the other hand, _"It wasn't your fault, baka. Aizen made you and he was your taichou." _Her apology had to realistic and meaningful.

Getting up, she made her way over to the Tenth Division. As she walked by the busy pass ways of Seireitei, a few shinigamis looked at her and already began to talk about her. Guiltiness began to rise up her chest as she walked faster. The faster she walked, the better it would feel. The more she got away from them, the more the words would disappear from her mind.

--

Toushiro put the file of finished paperwork away as he was finally finished. His hand slightly ached, but he paid no heed to it. His eyes stung tiredly as he closed them. However, as he did, he felt someone's familiar reiatsu. His eyes opened as he heard the familiar soft knock. His eyes traveled over to the door and he murmured a _"Come in"_.

The door slid open and a small petite figure slowly stepped inside. Toushiro stared at her as she walked over to his desk. He hated seeing her so sad, and he blamed himself for not being there for her. Her eyes were watery, her skin was paler, and her body was thinner. She stood about a yard away from his desk and gazed down at her feet.

"Hitsugaya-kun, I want to tell you something."

Ignoring his hated nickname, Toushiro stood and walked over to her; standing a foot away from her.

"What is it?" he asked her, wanting to just grab her arm and pull her into a big hug.

Momo gulped, staring at her feet for another few seconds. Her body shuddered underneath her shinigami outfit. Slowly, she began to kneel down in front of him. The taichou's eyes widened as he witnessed his best friend get on her knees right in front of him and then bow down. What was she doing? Why was she doing this?

"Momo, what are-"

"I'm sorry, Shiro-chan!" she suddenly said, head still bowed down and her voice shaken by tears. "I'm s-sorry for be-betraying you! I'm sorry fo-for….believing Aizen and …..almost killing you! I'm sorry for p-putting our fr-friendship in-in jeopardy! P-Please forgive me, Hitsugaya-kun!"

Toushiro stood there, eyes widened as he stared down at his crying friend. He saw her tears dripping down and falling on the floor. Her body was shaking and her crying did not halt. Toushiro blinked as he quickly knelt in front of her. He hated to see her like this.

But why was she apologizing? It wasn't her fault! Aizen was her taichou and she had to do whatever he commanded her to do.

Toushiro grabbed her chin and pulled her head up. Both of them stared at each other for minor seconds, though it seemed like long minutes. Both of them have changed over the past few weeks that passed quickly.

Momo had realized that her best friend was no longer the obsessed-watermelon-eating kid. Now, he was the handsome tenth division taichou. He had changed for the past hundred years. Each year he gets stronger and stronger, unlike her.

Toushiro saw how pale and fragile she looked. She was broken down, and because of Seireitei's strict rules, he couldn't be there for her. Right now, instead of worrying about a war, he had to be there for her and reassure her. She was his friend no matter what. She was his first friend and even when no one else liked him, with the exception of his grandmother, she was always there to play with him.

Momo's cheeks turned a shade of pink as her eyes lowered down. Gently, Toushiro grabbed her hand and pulled her body over to his. Momo's eyes widened as his hands began to stroke her back. Her face heated up, as she was too nervous to ask what he was doing.

"Baka," he finally said with a sigh, dipping his face on the crook of her neck; causing the fuku-taichou to gasp at his unexpected action, "Of course I forgive you for your mistakes."

"A-Are you s-sure, Hitsu-"

"Does it look like I'm joking?" he inquired, pulling her back and frowning at her.

Momo lowered her eyes again and mumbled a soft _"sorry"_. Growling, Toushiro wrapped his arms around her and pulled her for another hug.

"Stop apologizing, Bed-Wetter Momo. You weren't thinking straight when it happened. You should forget about it now and start fresh by getting some confidence. You aren't the same Hinamori Momo I always knew. Please forget about this and be yourself again. Nothing can be done about it now."

Momo opened her eyes and looked up at him. Both of them didn't notice that their bodies were touching, his arms were wrapped tightly around her thin waist, her arms wrapped around his neck, her head resting on his chest, and his chin placed on top of her head; however, none of that mattered right now.

"Thank you for not hating me, Hitsugaya-kun." She said sweetly, closing her eyes.

Toushiro smiled, for the first time, as he tightened his grip around her.

"I can never hate you, baka."

_I love you too much for me to hate you._

_I love you so much, Shiro-chan…._

Momo closed her eyes as his scent went up her nostrils. His scent was so rich that she couldn't help but stay in his embrace forever.

As she was drifting to sleep, she felt a pair of warm soft lips touch hers and a soft _I love you _whispered into her ear.

* * *

**_Short one-shot, yes! Please review!  
_**


End file.
